Kiss in Thousand Sunny
by ichigoStrawberry-nyan
Summary: Sanji dan Luffy di atas sunny, bad summary, yaoi, sanji x luffy


**Disclaimare**

 **One Piece Belong to Oda Sensei**

 **Warning**

 **YAOI, OOC, Typo**

 **Pairing**

 **Sanji x Luffy**

 *****mulai*****

 _Sunny_ berlayar cukup lancar. Cuaca cerah. Ombak menari-nari. Menggoyangkan _Sunny_ sampai ke tempat tujuan, Wano. Hari-hari gembira mulai menghiasi _Strawhat Pirates_. Kelambu telah lepas. Sanji telah kembali. Teror Big Mom sudah hilang, mungkin. Setidaknya _Strawhat Pirates_ sudah berhasil kabur dari Whole Cake Island.

Terlihat Luffy, kapten kapal _Strawhat Pirates_ duduk di singgasana kesayangannya. Matanya berbinar melihat lautan yang tak berujung. Tak sabar menunggu kapal sampai ke Wano.

Di belakang Luffy, Sanji sang koki kapal. Memandang punggung mungil sang kapten. _Saphire_ nya terlihat sedih. Teringat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dimana ia memukul habis-habisan tubuh kecil itu. Namun Luffy tak menyerah. Terus menunggu, biarpun harus kelaparan. Padahal Sanji tahu kaptennya tak tahan lapar.

Benar-benar bodoh begitulah pikir Sanji.

Perlahan Sanji melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luffy. Sang kapten masih asyik memandangi lautan. Kadang-kadang Luffy bersenandung ria, meskipun suaranya terdengar agak fals. Namun Luffy tampak tak peduli. Pemuda bertopi jerami itu tetap menggoyangkan kepalanya. Tak sadar Sanji sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menepuk pundak Luffy. Membuat Sang Kapten terkejut. Hilang keseimbangan pun terjadi. Bagian atas Luffy melengkung hendak terjatuh ke belakang, dengan kepala lebih dahulu.

Buru-buru Sanji merentangkan lengannya. Kepala Luffy disanggah lipatan lengan kekar pemuda beralis keriting itu.

Topi jerami Luffy terjatuh ke lantai _Sunny_. Kedua mata bulatnya terbelalak lebar karena terkejut.

Tubuh Sanji agak membungkuk. Sebelah tangan lainnya memegang bahu Luffy. Matanya menatap mata bulat Luffy.

Mata mereka saling bertabrakan. Luffy dapat merasakan nafas Sanji. Kepala koki itu begitu dekat dengan wajah sang kapten. Wajah Luffy langsung memerah.

Melihat reaksi Luffy, Sanji segera mengangkat leher Luffy dengan lipatan lengannya, sedangkan jemarinya mencengkram erat bahu Luffy. Hal ini dilakukan supaya sang kapten bisa kembali duduk seperti semula.

Setelah membuat kaptennya kembali duduk di atas kepala _Sunny_ seperti sedia kala, Sanji segera mengambil rokok dan pematik di kantong celananya.

Entah mengapa Sanji merasa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat ketika melihat reaksi Luffy. Manis pikirnya nista.

Meskipun begitu kecepatan detak jantungnya tak kunjung kembali normal. Padahal ia sudah menenangkannya dengan rokok favorit yang terapit diantara celah jemari. Yang kini sudah dihisapnya dalam-dalam.

Luffy memegangi dadanya. Keningnya mengernyit. Sepertinya Luffy mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sanji. Namun Luffy tak mengerti. Ia pikir dirinya terkena penyakit jantung?

"Ehem, Luffy sejujurnya aku kesini ingin meminta maaf, karena dulu aku pernah menghajarmu," ungkap Sanji jujur sekalian mencairkan suasana yang canggung.

Luffy yang terdiam karena sibuk memikirkan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Sanji yang terdiam dengan terus menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan jantungnya. Sungguh suasana yang aneh.

Luffy menoleh ke arah Sanji setelah mendengar pernyataan kokinya. "He...he... aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi santai saja," jawab Luffy dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kini Sanji menoleh ke arah Luffy setelah mendengar jawaban kaptennya.

Mereka bertatapan lagi. Wajah Luffy memerah lagi. Teringat akan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Langsung saja Luffy menengok ke arah lain. Sanji berkedip-kedip ria melihat reaksi Luffy.

Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu membuang rokoknya. Menginjaknya dengan sepatu hitam yang dikenakan Sanji, supaya berhenti menyala.

Tangannya menarik leher Luffy dan detik berikutnya, sang kapten merasakan bibirnya dikecup oleh koki kapal.

Mata bulat Luffy terbelalak lebar. Apalagi Sanji tak merasa cukup dengan mengecup bibir merah itu. Ia melumatnya. Menjilatinya. Memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Luffy. Menjelajahi tiap detil di dalamnya.

Hingga si kapten mendesah karena permainan sang koki.

Kedua Tangan Luffy berpegangan pada bahu Sanji. Bahkan mencengkramnya karena ulah Sang Koki dan membuat Sanji mengernyit kesakitan. Namun Sanji terlihat tak bermasalah. Ia tetap pada permainannya.

Sebelah tangan Sanji merangkul leher jenjang Luffy. Sebelah tangan masih berpegangan pinggang Luffy, menjaganya supaya tak jatuh. Mengingat sang kapten masih terduduk di atas kepala _Sunny_ dengan kaki melingkar erat pada kepala singa itu. Sementara tubuhnya meliuk ke samping, menghadap ke arah Sanji.

Ombak menggoyang kapal. Kepala Sunny menjadi saksi bisu. Melihat kapten dan koki kapal melakukan hubungan yang lebih dalam.

Di atas dek kapal Brook si pemusik melantunkan lagu. Mengiringi permainan Sanji. Jinbei anggota baru hanya mendesah melihat dua pemuda yang sedang bersemangat, sambil mengemudikan kapal.

Nami sang navigator sibuk memotret Sanji dan Luffy untuk dijual pada penggila hubungan sesama lelaki dan menjadikan kantongnya bertambah lagi. Berkat penjualan foto-fotonya.

Carrot suku Mink sibuk mengipasi Chopper si dokter kapal, karena pingsan melihat adegan dewasa.

Pedro yang juga dari suku Mink memilih tidur karena lelah dengan perjalanan. Sedangkan _Sunny_ dia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Membawa Strawhat Pirates ke Wano.

Sampai akhirnya Matahari mulai tenggelam dan digantikan oleh bulan.

 **END**


End file.
